La séduction selon Cho Chang
by corbeau noir de jais
Summary: Délire. RWCC Cho veut réconquérir Harry mais se récolte Ron. Suivez les frasques de notre chère chinoise!


Titre : La séduction selon Cho Chang

Auteure : Corbeau noir de jais

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Rowling !on commence à la savoir !et on ne gagne rien en plus !

Nda : Un délire qui ne durera pas longtemps. Dix chapitres peut-être !Ne pas prendre au sérieux et évitez de suivre ses conseils !Bonne lecture !

Couple : Ron/Cho !(c'est pour ça que je dis que c'est un délire)

**Prologue**

Bonjour, je me présente. Cho Chang, 7ème année à Poudlard, chinoise, et ex-petite amie de Harry Potter le survivant. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de le reconquérir. Je vous propose de vous joindre à ma quête. Nous sommes un Lundi matin.

Essayons la technique approche en douceur :

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Il me lance un regard vague. Mauvais départ.

« Mouais…salut Cho. »

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Puis je lui dis joyeusement :

« Comment ça va ?

- Bien bien. »

Mais il se fout de moi ma parole !Essayons le rentre-dedans. Je pose ma main sur sa jambe, en remontant lentement. Il ouvre des grands yeux. Il a l'air d'apprécier ma parole. Il dépose sa cuillère et descend sa main. GAGNE !Il va prendre les choses en main !C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais !

QUOI !KESAKA ?mais ça fait mal !Il m'a enlevé _doucement _ma main. PFF !Je me relève brutalement et prononce :

« Au revoir Harry. »

Je vais attendre un peu. Il est maintenant 4h de l'après midi. Et je l'ignore complètement. Voyons si le célèbre dicton : « Suis le, il te fuira. Fuis le, il te suivra. » fait effet sur ce beau gosse.

Je me lève et passe à côté de lui sans un regard. Arrivé au bout du couloir, je me cache derrière une armure pour guetter sa réaction. RIEN !

ARGH !Il m'énerve ! Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens !Je vais sécher le cours de métamorphose et de vol!Tant pis !

Je retourne à mon dortoir et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me douche longuement jusqu'à épuiser toutes les réserves d'eau chaude de Poudlard. J'enroule une serviette dans mes cheveux et je m'enroule moi-même dans une serviette. J'ouvre mon armoire. Je passe en revue tous mes vêtements.

« Non, trop sobre…trop grand…trop large…trop long…. »

Quand je trouve enfin Les habits, je suis déjà sèche de la tête aux pieds. Je m'habille tranquillement. Il n'est que 6h. J'ai le temps avant le dîner(ou souper).

Je m'installe devant le miroir. Un trait d'eye-liner, du mascara, fond de teint…. Et voilà une dernière touche de rouge à lèvre rouge foncé et c'est ok !

A la coiffure maintenant !Je me brosse les cheveux et me lance un sort de lissage. Ils sont maintenant raides comme des baguettes !Je me coiffe. La coiffure n'est pas facile à réaliser. À mi chemin entre le chignon de danseuse classique et la queue de cheval. PARFAIT !il va craquer !J'en suis certaine !

Dernière vérif !Aucun bouton en vue !Le fond de teint masque tout !Ma cape pour pas avoir trop froid et je suis prête.

Ma cape cache mes habits ce qui fait que je n'ai pas à affronter un tas de gars titillé par leurs hormones. Juste devant les portes fermées de la grande salle, j'enlève la cape. Puis j'ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas.

Tous les regards convergent vers moi. Ils me fixent tous !Surtout les garçons (qui sont au passage en train d'inonder la Grande Salle)!C'est normal après tout !J'ai mis le maximum.

Jupe en cuir noir qui s'arrête un peu (beaucoup) plus haut que le mi-cuisse, un débardeur rouge foncé qui montre entièrement mon ventre et qui laisse voir un soutien-gorge noir, des chaussures à talons _légèrement _compensées, un string blanc qui dépasse et pour finir, des chaînettes un peu partout.

On peut dire que j'ai fait le max. Toute la population mâle de la grande Salle me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il faut dire que mon 95D(vive la silicone !) ne passe pas inaperçu ! Je me dirige vers la table des Lions et m'assoit directement sur Harry.

Bien, je vois que j'ai fait mon effet. Il plonge son regard dans ma poitrine et moi, je relève son menton pour l'embrasser. Il me pousse sur la table. Je pense qu'il va m'embrasser ou me prendre en plein milieu de la grande Salle mais pas du tout. Il se lève, rouge de honte et part en courant de la grande Salle.

Et là j'aperçois son ami Ron Weasley qui me fixe.

POV RON :

OH LA LA !Je la vois, offerte. Ça m'affole !Je vois ….TOUT !C'est vrai que son string ne cache rien du tout!Il faut que je me cache !

POV CHO :

Je le vois partir en courant mais j'ai bien vu la petite bosse dans son pantalon…Mauvais !Je veux attirer Harry Potter le beau gosse et non Weasley la belette !Quelle malchance !Quoi que….

Si j'attire Weasley, ça rendra sûrement Harry jaloux !

TO BE CONTINUED 

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre !Au programme, délire de Cho, etc. S'il y a quelque chose qui vous déplait dites le moi !


End file.
